Breaking Dawn: An alternative ending
by youshi
Summary: What would have happened if Alice and Jasper never left....What would have happened if the war between the Volturi and the Cullens actually happened? Find out in Breaking Dawn: An Alternative Ending...
1. The Preface

A/N: This fan fiction will take place right after everyone is saying goodbye to each other.

Also Alice and Jasper didn't run away to the south, they are staying to fight.

Enjoy!

~Youshi ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preface**

They could see fury in the Volturi's eyes. The hopes that Carlisle once had, instantly vanished. The Volturi were not here to talk this situation out. They were here for a fight. And a fight was what they were going to get.

Everyone knew that not everybody was going to walk away in one piece. Some may not walk away at all.

But that was the price that everyone was willing to pay, if it meant for the little girl, the little half-human and half-vampire girl, to be safe.

((WARNING: There _will_ be casualties))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I will only post the other chapters if people give reviews because I'm not sure if people will want to read this. Another note, is that yes there will be some deaths, but please don't give me any rude reviews because I killed off your favourite character. (I like them all too)

~Youshi ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Battle Begin

**Chapter 1: Let the battle Begin**

"Remember what I told you," said Bella, her voice cracking, "As soon as they attack I want you to go."

Nessie looked at Bella with wide eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she reached out and touched her mother's face.

"I know…I don't want you to leave either. But it's for your own safety," said Bella. She was as close to crying as any vampire could get. "I swear, as soon as it's safe I'm going to get you."

More tears fell, as she nodded.

"Get ready," said Jasper, looking at the edge of the field.

The familiar pillar of smoke that announced the Volturi's arrival could be seen. Within a minute, the Voltori were starting to emerge in a military formation and they hadn't come alone. Right behind them was a group of angry vampires.

As they lined up, everyone could clearly see that they were outnumbered. Aro stepped out of the formation with Sulpicia her hand securely attached to his shoulder. They stopped three quarters of the way into the field.

"I'm so sorry that it has to end this way for you and your family Carisle," said Aro in his usual calm voice, "But you know the law."

"Please let us explain," pleaded Carisle also stepping forward with Emmet at his side.

Aro held up his hand, "Not this time my friend. Nothing can change what you have done."

As soon as the words left Aro's lips, the vampires charged forward.

"Go," breathed Bella, "Go now..."

Jacob nodded and turned on a dime, running away from the oncoming attack. Within a matter of seconds he and Nessie were gone.

"Be safe," whispered Bella as she and the others charged forward.

A deafening bang echoed through the field and the surrounding forest as the two sides collided together. The battle had begun.

The Cullens and their companions were immediately surrounded.

"Where's the child?" hissed Jane as she dove at Bella.

Alec was right behind her. "Aro, the child is no longer here!" he called over his shoulder.

Aro looked over at Caius as they stood behind, watching the battle unfold in front of them.

"The wolf that ran away earlier must have her," said Aro, "Go and get the girl and be sure to kill the wolf and anyone who gets in your way. But I want you to bring the child to me, alive. I want to dispose if it myself."

Caius nodded then sped off in a blur in the direction that Jacob had gone.

"No!!" screamed Bella. She punched Jane in the face, sending her flying, she hadn't expected her to be so strong.

Leah glanced up as she latched her jaw onto the arm of the vampire that she was dismembering. Her heart started to pound in her chest when she saw Caius go after Jacob. _'Oh no you don't,' _she growled in her head. She threw the remains of her vampire into the fire that Benjamin had started. She quickly sped off after Caius.

As Bella fought off Alec she heard a howl from behind her. She glanced behind her to see Embry being attacked by two large vampires, one from the front the other from behind. One of the vampires grabbed Embry around the neck from behind and squeezed, while the other grabbed onto his front paws. He writhed trying to free himself of the vampires but nothing was working. With a sudden sickening snap, Embry went limp and fell to the earth with a crash.

Before the vampires could even move Quil launched himself at both of them. A snarl ripped from his chest. With one fluid motion he removed the head of one of the vampire's heads and threw it into the fire before taking off the other vampire's head. Dark purple smoke was already billowing up from the flames. Quil continued to take apart the vampires and throw the pieces into the fire. As soon as they were both gone, Quil hurried over to Embry who was still lying unconscious in a heap. Quil nudged him with his nose. A low whine escaped his muzzle when Embry didn't respond.

Suddenly a vampire pounced on Quil's back. They wrapped their long arms around Quil's throat just like the other vampire had done with Embry. Before the vampire could start squeezing his throat, Seth tackled the vampire off of Quil, with a bang.

'_Thanks,'_ said Quil, spinning around and helping to rip apart the vampire who attacked him.

'_Hey is Embry okay?'_ asked Seth tossing the vampire's arm into the fire, _'He doesn't look too good and I can't hear his thoughts anymore.'_

'_I don't know,'_ said Quil, _'I think his neck is broken._' He shook his head and cursed,_ 'They are going to pay for that.' _Anger flooded his mind as he attacked another group of oncoming vampires.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Breaking Dawn: An Alternate Ending. Please feel free to leave a review.

~Youshi ^_^


End file.
